bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Rutabaga Rabitowitz
Rutabaga Rabitowitz is a recurring character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman.]] H''e ''made his first appearance in [[Brand New Couch|''Brand New Couch]],'' in 'Season 2. Physical Appearance '''Rutabaga '''is a white and brown rabbit with pink ears and orange eyes with black pupils. He wears a purple and white pinstripe collared button-down shirt, dark teal and red diagonal striped necktie, and a blue button-down business jacket with front pockets, dark blue-grey dress pants, dark grey belt, and a black and blue microphone earpiece in his right ear, and black dress shoes. Personality '''Rutabaga is shown, to be an energetic but sarcastic and angry man. He near-constantly is shown in what seems to be a good mood, while constantly taking shots at his wife, and harboring hatred for his coworkers. Princess Carolyn describes him as being "kind of a jerk." He outwardly expresses his hatred for his coworkers in ''Out to Sea'', where he curses them out; despite Charley Witherspoon announcing that his father, Mr. Witherspoon, had a stroke. He has a fake attitude, claiming to hate going to the theater with his wife, then telling Princess Carolyn he loved the opera he went to see. In spite of his friendly attitude towards Princess Carolyn, he is just as vicious an agent like any other at Vigor; stealing roles out from under her for his own clients. Background History Rutabaga '''is a rabbit and an agent at Vigor whose office is directly below Princess Carolyn. When he claims to be going through a divorce, he and Princess Carolyn strike up a romantic relationship. During ''The Shot'', Rutabaga suggests that he and Princess Carolyn leave Vigor, and start their own agency. She agrees, the two make arrangements to start a new business, with all the paperwork under Princess Carolyn's name. They engage in a romantic relationship, that lasts three months. He never divorced his wife, Princess Carolyn got upset and realizing her name was under all the paperwork, left Rutabaga in the dust while she moved on to her new agency. Season 2 In ''Brand New Couch'', ''Princess Carolyn gets a call from Rutabaga, another agent who works on the floor below her. Princess Carolyn reveals she is close to getting one of her clients a role in a movie about Jackie Kennedy. He compliments her on how great she is at her job and says she's his favorite person who works there. Later, at Vigor, Princess Carolyn calls Charley Witherspoon to ask about her new client and the Jackie Kennedy movie. He tells her the director changed his mind and got someone else. Princess Carolyn demands he get the director to change his mind, but this makes him nervous and stressed and he hangs up on her. Rutabaga calls her to reveal that he got his client the role that Princess Carolyn's client was supposed to get, which angers her. She then reluctantly congratulates him. Season 3 In 'Season 3, he starts his agency with Vanessa Gekko. In ''Old Acquaintance'', on New Year's Eve, and Rutabaga and Katie, are in marriage therapy. The therapist, Dr. Janet, is telling them their marriage is officially fixed. Rutabaga then gets a call from his partner, Vanessa Gekko, who tells him that the new David Pincher film, Flight of the Pegasus, lost its lead and they need a new actor immediately. He tells Katie he has to take care of work but promises he'll be there, by the time she gives birth. He heads into the office, where they decide that Chuff Hollister, should be the replacement lead. Later in the episode, she gives birth to their seven children. Season 4 He appears in a recurring role again in Season 4, seemingly having no ill will toward Princess Carolyn, who hates him. Season 6 In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', At Elefante, Kelsey is having lunch with Rutabaga. Rutabaga tells Kelsey she can't compare herself to Justin Kenyon. Rutabaga jokingly says the difference is he has a great agent. He then apologizes, as he sees Kelsey is not in the mood for jokes. Kelsey then says she's a good director. Rutabaga agrees but says Justin's films make real money. He reminds her that the last big movie she was on she got fired from. Kelsey then asks Rutabaga how she didn't break into Richard Nixon Presidential Library alone yet, her career is the only one that has suffered. Rutabaga tells her he doesn't know how fate pushes people in their great cosmic dance. Kelsey asks about all the stories she keeps hearing about people wanting to hire female directors. Rutabaga tells her they do, just not for this particular project. She then asks Rutabaga to get her out of "director jail." Later, Kelsey is editing the immersive product placement journey when she gets a call from Rutabaga about directing a film called Fireflame ''which is about a lady superhero. Kelsey is hesitant because she doesn't want them to hire her just because she's a woman. Rutabaga tells her Justin wouldn't worry about whether they are hiring him because he's a man, he'd just take the job for the money. He continues saying it's different because it's a superhero movie with a twist. Kelsey asks if they want her to pitch the twist, and he explains the twist is that the hero is a woman. Rutabaga tells them they want to hear her take, by which he means as a woman, Kelsey is supposed to tell them ''their ''take. Kelsey goes to the interview for ''Fireflame ''and she gets the job as director. Relationships , and their newborn children. ]] *Katie Rabitowitz (Wife) *Seven unnamed children *Princess Carolyn (Ex-Girlfriend) Memorable Quotes *''"Smiling poop emoji, I love everything about that!"'' ---- *''”Okay. Carolyn, you are the star of a movie. This is the part of the movie where you get your heart broken. Where the world tests you, and people treat you like shit. But it has to happen this way. Otherwise, the end of the movie, when you get everything you want, won’t feel as rewarding. There are assholes out there, but in the end, they don’t matter. Because this movie’s not about them. It’s never been about them. All this time, the movie’s been about you.”'' ---- Trivia * Rutabaga is left-handed, as he's seen writing with his left hand, in his first appearance. He is never shown writing with his right hand. * He refers to Princess Carolyn as just "Carolyn." * Raphael Bob-Waksberg confirmed his name is spelled with ONE B, not two. * He refers to Judah Mannowdog as "Weirdo-Beardo" and "Mr. McGregor" among other nicknames relating to his appearance. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Animals Category:Recurring characters Category:Alive Category:Agents